Love Song Gone Wrong
by GoodDayKindSir
Summary: Hermione loves Ron through out everything he puts her through. Her views leading up to her leaving him. Song Fic to Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Has Ron bashing. R&R please.


**Love Song Gone Wrong- By SamiAustenRowlingSparks**

**Head under water,**

Your own immaturity was obsured.

**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while.**

What was, four years before you even looked at me?

**The breathing gets harder, even I know that.**

Then two years later when you decided that you finally had feelings for me, you go to Lavender Brown.

**You made room for me but it's too soon to see,**

Yep, that was you biggest mistake to date, except Viktor, but lets not go there, please. I was still just your best friend, even if you fell for me.

**If I'm happy in your hands.**

Did I mention that you were blind as hell? When you were with Lavender, I _flinged_ with McClaggen. You couldn't even see through that. Along with Viktor. You failed to notice that I always came back to you. Merlin, I really feel bad for what Harry went through with us.

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to.**

Stupidity was your forte, I had dates. I was picky. Viktor wanted more, so did Cormac. They never had me, _you did._

**Blank stares at blank pages.**

**No easy way to say this.**

**You mean well, but you make this hard on me.**

Yep, stupid, immature. I loved you but I hated what you put me through. I feel honored that I made it through sixth year with how often I wanted to run up to my dormitory and cry. But I couldn't, because _Lav-Lav_ was there to laugh.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

**'Cause you asked for it,**

**'Cause you need one, you see.**

I wasn't going to beg for you to open you eyes. I wasn't going to tell you how I felt either, remember, I am the smart one. You didn't deserve anything with what I went through. Yet you had it all.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

**'Cause you tell me it's, **

**Make or breaking this.**

**If you're on your way,**

Then in the middle of our horcux hunt with Harry you get flared up. I wanted to stay, because we promised our best friend we would. You pull out the jealous card AGAIN. Harry and I were as platonic as you and Ginny. A stupid, jealous, selfish, idiot. I begged this time, you still left. I hated you.

**I'm not gonna write you to stay.**

**If all you have is leaving,**

**I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.**

**Today.**

**I learned the hard way,**

**That they all say things you want to hear.**

Image was what mattered to everyone after the war. Famous Granger. Do anything to have me. I wasn't a human, I was an idol. I now sympathize with Harry.

**My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,**

**And your twisted words, your help just hurts.**

**You are not what I thought you were.**

**Hello to high and dry.**

You still didn't trust me. If you didn't trust me then why should I had trusted you. We still fought. I was a slut, desperate you said. Idiot. I was desperate, for you too admit that you loved me. I needed love, and got it from people would give it to me because of my name.

**Convinced me to please you.**

**Made me think that I need this too.**

**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am.**

I eventually made myself worthy of you. Dumbed down. Stopped being me. I wasn't happy, but I was glad to have your love. I couldn't last forever though.

**Promise me you'll leave the light on,**

I was foolish to think that you loved me. Not some girl you had known forever could use for your own means by playing her heart.

**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone.**

I had to get out. I was dying. I tossed away everything for you, now I had to regain it.

**'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say,**

**I won't write you a love song,**

**'Cause you asked for it,**

**'Cause you need one you see.**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.**

What did we have anymore? You were a dementor from the beginning, I just didn't know it.

**Is that why you wanted a love song,**

**'Cause you asked for it,**

**'Cause you need one you see.**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

I hate you. You were always selfish. You used me.

**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.**

**If you're on your way,**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay.**

**If your heart is nowhere in it,**

**I don't want it for a minute.**

I don't care what you think anymore. You have hurt me for the last time. Go please.

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to,**

**Write you a love song today.**

**Authors Note- Sorry Ron and Hermione shippers. This piece had a life of it's own. It was going to be sweet about true love, and then I read the lyrics to the song. It was actually supposed to be a Lily and James. Sweet. Overall it's about Hermione's progression through loving Ron. I like Ron, but he is a flat character, so it is easy to change him. Anyway, if you are still reading this, be alert about domestic violence in your community. Ultimately that is what Hermione is a victim of in this piece, verbal abuse. If you want more info on DV, write a review and I'll post info on it if you ask. **

**Another Authors Note- This is my first actual piece that I finished, I will take reviews, and flames. Please.**

**Another Authors Note ( Again )- The song is Sara Bareilles' "Love Song". Here is the link to her myspace page to listen to her music- **


End file.
